Bold undertaking
by Mettlei
Summary: Friday night... club lights... music... taste of whiskey and a dark alley. Yaoi. AU. OOC. Itachi/Neji.


_Warnings: yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters._

_Pairings: Itachi/Neji..._

_An: this was requested by Dana-Eliza. Hope you like it._

_An: excuse the shortness of it and possible errors._

_Bold undertaking__..._

_..._

It was normal for him to be here...each Friday he came at this particular club, to relax. So yes he being here was completely ordinary...now the fact that he was seeing a god among humans was not an ordinary thing.

There was no other way to describe the...the long haired creature, at least a semi-god!

His black eyes refused to look at anything else than the half-god dancing in between sweaty bodies pressing up against the lean one, with glee he noticed that the said creature seemed ignorant to those bodies.

Itachi didn't dance often, he was more of an observer than a dancer but he decided that this was a time he would dance... if anything the God up there on a dance floor deserved someone _better_ pressing up against that gorgeous body.

Now, just because he usually didn't dance didn't mean he didn't know how. Oh he knew how...

And the alcohol in his system did nothing to mess with his graceful moves as he slid on the dance floor and before he himself knew _how_ his arms were wrapped around a lithe chest. His hands flat against firm chest sliding downwards sensually till they grasped the hip bones clad in tight black jeans, his nose sniffed in the gorgeous scent of the long brown hair and his lips found an ear.

That delicate ear he licked and then growled just in case the perfect body in his arms was thinking he was a female... that growl would put it all in the right place. "Your name." he didn't even ask it, he demanded.

He definitely didn't expect it to go so well, the perfect creature's head turned slightly and the lean and neat body pressed the back against his front harder letting him know that the demi-god didn't mind the contact.

"Neji..."

Itachi heard it clearly but for once he was kind of speechless... the name was beautiful of course, same was the soft and deep voice and the pale flawless skin...but those _eyes_... from close up they seemed to suck out his soul or something, he didn't know what they did, but for a moment there he even forgot to grind his hardening crotch into the perfect ass.

And Neji wasn't looking away either, those pale eyes kept looking into his black ones, the nicely cushioned lips were curling into a small barely there smile and he couldn't help but let out a little groan as Neji pressed against him harder.

"I'm Itachi..." he finally said, Neji seemingly used that as a cue to turn around now facing him, slender arms wrapped around his neck and jean clad hips rocked into his also jean clad ones, the friction and the odd eyes piecing into him pretty much turned him into some sort of needy animal.

They danced...he didn't know was it proper to call it dancing though, the music was loud and the people around them kept bumping into them regularly messing with their little world, cause that's how Itachi felt, like he and Neji were the only ones here...rubbing, grinding, grasping, touching and masking it with dancing.

He didn't hear half of what Neji was saying, it probably wasn't important anyway, cause he himself was saying things he had forgotten after a heartbeat as well...it was nice to listen to the voice though so he didn't mind, trying to kill any space between them to get closer still.

When his nose was buried into brown long locks he wondered was he overstepping invisible lines, he would surely mind if a stranger would do that to him, but the next thing he knew was Neji's delicate fingers tangled in his used-to-be ponytail...it appeared he didn't mind at all.

If before he could loosely somehow refer to their moves as dancing that now he was sure as hell he couldn't...he bucked forward and Neji did the same biting his shoulder letting him hear the softest and at the same time the neediest little moan he had ever.

It wasn't what he usually did, but there was no way he was saying 'no' when Neji grasped his wrist and he was being pulled off the dance floor. He would want to make it perfect...it was just the way he operated, perfectly...but this time as he was being pulled out and in a shady alley, he couldn't care less, besides his cock was happy as happy it could get.

They were kissing and he tasted whiskey in the hot wet mouth, it was fine, he found it extremely arousing...or maybe it was the tongue that was sliding against his own, or maybe it was Neji's delicate body pressing into him in an offering...all together he was reduced to a needy growling sex fiend.

He had the decency to check the wall to make sure it was somewhat clean before his body pressed Neji's against it, ravishing the graceful neck, getting a mouthful of brown hair before he snarled and pulled them away, fisting them pulling Neji's head back...he was hungry and Neji seemed the perfect meal, moaning, whimpering and gasping when he bit down hard enough to mark his new possession.

Neji maybe was the one who dragged him here, where strangers could see everything, but Itachi was the one who made his intentions clear when his nimble fingers undid the buttons on Neji's white shirt, he was careless and hasty and his lips were searching any piece of perfect skin landing on a rosy pink nipple as soon as it was uncovered.

He was sucking and nibbling and praising the perfect creature for the lovely sounds being born, it was the sounds that made him want to crawl out of his skin to please. His lips found the other rosy bud as he ridded Neji of the shirt completely musing for a brief moment what he was supposed to do with it before Neji took it from him and threw it on the ground mumbling something about not caring.

He didn't care either, his own shirt joined Neji's and their naked chests met, Neji's fingers gripping his back, feeling the muscles, Neji's pale eyes half lidded looking at him so damn...alluringly.

If he would ask Neji if it was okay to go on he would sound plain stupid he was sure, so he didn't... instead his hand landed on Neji's bulging crotch, squeezing through the jeans, a smirk gracing his lips as Neji keened and arched back showing him a hickey marked throat.

Even through those jeans he could feel the hot length twitch against his palm, he pressed harder watching the divinity part the plump lips to mumble something incoherent, it made his own lips stretch into a wider grin...the pleased kind.

He liked those reactions, he absolutely adored them, each sound and each twitch of the godly body...

"Fuck..." he murmured noticing his fingers tremble lightly as he battled with the metallic belt keeping the amazingly tight jeans on Neji's slim hips, he won in the end pulling it open with more force than necessary jerking Neji's body along but it was okay since the pale eyed god seemed to be just as needy, undoing his own belt and undoing his jeans, pulling out his proudly hard length before he could grasp the situation.

His eyes squinted shut in pleasure as delicate fingers stroked him, his cock twitching in the little hand and his hips rushing forward for more.

He wasn't able to concentrate so he batted Neji's hand away regretting it instantly.

It was crazy... this was an alley...it wasn't clean and it didn't smell overly nice...and they were about to...

And they really were about to do it, Neji was fighting off the black jeans giving him a lusty look, he would have loved to keep looking in those seducing eyes but he was damn pleased when he looked down spoiling himself with the sight of the slender legs being revealed.

As soon as the black jeans joined their shirts he was advancing, his strong hands grabbed on the tender ass cheeks that he unfortunately couldn't see, but as long as he could feel them he wouldn't complain, he squeezed them before he flexed his arms lifting the neat body on his hips, a sound escaping his throat when the perfect legs wrapped around his hips with Neji's arms around his neck and soft lips pressing against his.

One of his hands were feeling Neji's chest while the other was trying to locate his jean pocket, sharp teeth sunk into his naked shoulder, he lost the last bit of control he had nearly ripping his jeans as he extracted his wallet getting hold of a small shiny packet, ripping it open with his teeth, feeling maybe just a little bit embarrassed as he rolled the condom on his cock with the pale eyes were watching the deed.

But in his crazed state he still noticed Neji's cheeks flare up murderously when he once more grasped the ass cheeks lifting Neji higher on himself to get to his desired destiny.

"W-wait..."

He stopped instantly, the sound of the voice almost startling him since they didn't do much talking up till now.

"Yea?"

"Slow..."

He understood and nodded biting Neji's lower lip as he felt his cock head press against the wrinkled skin. "It's lubricated..." he groaned out hoping that the lubricant on the condom would be enough, it did seem enough as he pressed himself inside, breaching the heavenly tightness with feral growl.

Observing Neji's flushed face he slid inside to the hilt, Neji's eyes were squinted shut, the youth was biting on the lower lip breathing harshly and clinging to his arms with the knuckles white.

He waited, it was the least he could do, the pained expression on the gorgeous males face kind of pleased him, just because in an odd way it told him that this was not ordinary for the perfect impaled creature.

So yes, it pleased him and for that he was ready to wait as long as it took, and it wasn't like he was bored, he had time to once more explore the hot mouth all through, bite the supple lips, nip the nicely curled ear and feel against his nose and cheek how soft and well kept were the long brown hair, it took his mind off of the unearthly heat and tightness wrapped around his cock snugly.

Shaking and breathless his hands moulded the two moulds of flesh his fingers sneaking to the point where they joined, Neji's gasp and whimper made him grab on them harder as he traced the line where his cock disappeared into the hot flesh.

"Move..."

And move he did... few experimental thrusts later he found himself growling and driving his hips into Neji's hard, sliding in and out of the willing body creating the most delicious friction.

He didn't have the chance to say how great he felt as Neji's lips were smashed against his a demanding tongue pushed on his, happy to oblige he sucked on the little wet organ slamming the lean body into the wall behind.

Neji's moans filled his mouth and mind he pressed Neji's delicate hands against the wall, since Neji seemed determined to leave him bald in the passion tugging on his black hair harshly.

"Fuck..." this time it came from Neji's mouth and he took his time to roll his hips hard against Neji's feeling his girth rub against the soft inner walls, it was the right thing to do, Neji's back arched and the pretty delicious mouth parted to let out a wail of pleasure.

Assuming that he found the right spot he happily pounded inside hoping that he was hitting it at least every other time and he believed he did if the pleasant pleasured screams were anything to go by, Neji's body writhed and twitched against his asking for more, Neji's once pale cheeks were red and flushed a thin string of drool sliding down the corner of the mouth.

Itachi licked it up enjoying the sounds of sex they made, the grunts and gasps, his growls and snarls and their wet skin smacking together as Neji was now bucking back into him adding force to their already forceful fucking.

It was messy and they were both sweating, both grabbing unto random body parts as soon as he released Neji's wrists, this time Neji gripped his shoulders for better leverage moving against him hard and gracefully at the same time, just like Neji had moved on the dance floor.

Itachi decided that this crazy, messy, sweaty one time sex was the best he had had so far.

And that was saying something...

Feeling his orgasm close and definitely not wanting to embarrass himself with coming before the Gorgeous he wrapped his long fingers around Neji's pinkish and neglected erection, pinching the wet tip and rubbing it he snapped his hips upwards harder trying to reach as deep as possible.

"Just a bit...m-more...ngh...yeah." Neji moaned against his neck.

He was sure the little creature suspended on his rock hard cock had some hair fetish, his black hair was fisted again and pulled hard as he felt hot fluids on his stomach and hand that was still working Neji's arousal and he made sure he pumps it all out, to the last drop...he made absolutely sure he fixes each twitch and each moan Neji let out while riding the highest wave...it was a beautiful sight. So beautiful that he didn't care if some of his hair was pulled out.

And it wasn't like it actually hurt him, his body didn't register pain as it was busier with registering all the sweet pleasure.

He wouldn't be okay with letting Neji off unmarked and that's exactly what he did when he felt himself explode, he bit down on the already somewhat marked neck...Neji shivered against him the beautiful body still twitching in an aftermath as he jerked his hips desperately enjoying it to the max.

Panting and groaning he tried his best to keep them both up, his legs were shaking and his heart was still racing madly as he let go of Neji letting the youth stand up by himself.

Ridding of the condom and discarding it wherever, He tucked himself back in his jeans before he leaned down grabbing their clothes... the sex had been great but all and all he wasn't pleased with how and where it had happened... there was so much he could have done with the Beauty before him in better circumstances...

He passed Neji the jeans first waiting till they were covering up the delicious body, Neji was wiping the hands against jeans with a scowl, but it wasn't like any of them carried tissues around...

He passed Neji the white shirt, pulling on his own shirt and doing up his jeans...

He had no idea what to say... he couldn't just go and blurt out that he thought this was the best fuck he had, so would Neji like to come to his house and repeat it...there was no right thing to say.

"Umm..." he started rather lamely in his own opinion, but the semi-god was already leaving, smoothing down the long hair offhandedly. He swallowed refusing to believe that this made him feel very bad.

But Neji turned, giving him the same barely there smile. "You're here every Friday...don't make the next one an exception."

Grinning he fixed his hair before leaving the alley...

...

_An: feedback is always welcome..._

_Mettlei..._


End file.
